1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotary switch, more particularly to a rotary switch that can be retained securely on a two-wire electrical cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional rotary switch is shown to comprise a rectangular switch housing, a rotary dial 13, a rotary contact 17, and first and second conductive terminals 15, 16. The switch housing includes complementary upper and lower housing parts 11, 12. The rotary dial 13 is mounted rotatably in the switch housing, and has diametrically opposite edge portions that extend outwardly of the switch housing at opposite lateral sides of the latter. The rotary contact 17 is mounted on the rotary dial 13. A two-wire electrical cable 14 extends longitudinally through the switch housing. The electrical cable 14 includes first and second wires 141, 142. The second wire 142 has a split section to form first and second wire portions 143, 144 inside the switch housing. The first and second conductive terminals 15, 16 are mounted in the switch housing, and are disposed at opposite longitudinal end portions of the same. The first conductive terminal 15 has a wire connecting portion 152 that pierces through insulation at the first wire portion 143 to connect electrically therewith. The second conductive terminal 16 has a wire connecting portion 162 that pierces through insulation at the second wire portion 144 to connect electrically therewith.
When the rotary dial 13 is rotated to a first switch position, the rotary contact 17 is brought to connect electrically with spring arm portions 151, 161 of the first and second conductive terminals 15, 16, thereby permitting current flow through the electrical cable 14. When the rotary dial 13 is rotated to a second switch position, the rotary contact 17 is moved to disconnect the spring arm portions 151, 161, thereby interrupting current flow through the electrical cable 14.
In the aforesaid conventional rotary switch, the electrical cable 14 is retained in the switch housing solely by the first and second conductive terminals 15, 16. As such, when the electrical cable 14 is subjected to tensile forces, the electrical cable 14 can easily move relative to the first and second conductive terminals 15, 16, which can result in electrical shock in the event that current flows through the electrical cable 14.